Into the Shadows
by shadowsalterity
Summary: AU. HPDM Slash. actionadvangstromance Draco thought he was sent him back to the wizarding world to bring a message to hogwarts. he is now forced to face the demons of his past and reopen old wounds and help save the people who betrayed him before...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, otherwise this story will not be posted here… it belongs to JK Rowling alone. I'm just another fan with an overactive imagination…

Title: Into the Shadows

Author:shadowsalterity

Rating: T for now… might go up to M later

Genre: Slash, romance, angst, fantasy, act/ad, a jambalaya of sorts…

Pairings: HPDM, SSOC, SBRL, HrR, others

Warnings: AU post Hogwarts, if SLASH doesn't work for you, then that's fine… but this fic is slash (a.ka. contains malexmale pairing), read at your own risk, you've been warned, don't complain… some language and situations

Rough Summary: Draco was tasked to be his father's messenger to warn the wizarding world of a new threat that was rising, bringing back all his past pains to the surface. How will he deal with those who had betrayed him… how will he deal with the one who mercilessly broke his heart and his spirit? Will he be able to forgive and let go after three years?

A/N: My first HP fic ever... enjoy… or so I hope…

INTO THE SHADOWS by black alterity

Chapter 1

Draco's POV

The sky is void of any light. For a moment, I wondered if the heavens had cursed the earth with eternal darkness. That will certainly be most beneficial to me. The pale moon and the bright stars have hidden in the dark mists and denied their glory to the bleak and impermanent world.

Ah, but that is me being poetic again, trying to distract myself from the business at hand. I tried to reason and argue and whine and sulk my way from this task. But to no avail. To make things worse, my present companion kept poking at me as to whether we were there yet. As if he didn't know. He is indirectly accusing me of deliberately taking the long way as to delay the inevitable. Which of course I am. Not that I would admit that to his face.

But of course he also knows that already. He is just deliberately annoying me so that I will not ponder too much about some things.

Our destination is in plain sight. It's not like any one can ever miss it. Second thoughts plagued my head for some moments until Raven touched me reassuringly. I composed myself. I was slightly grateful to have him with me.

He pulled one of my braids.

I take that back.

Why did it have to be me, again?

Damn it! Why couldn't it be Nyx here with Raven?

No! It had to be Draco!

My father was mocking me… he knew that I would have done everything I possibly could to avoid this.

He was right.

"_Draco, love, you have to face your demons sooner or later, yadda ,yadda, yadda"_

I personally preferred to face them later. But again, no! The old man was much more manipulative than another old coot I know.

Sigh. But then, when do I truly get the things that I really want?

Hmmm… never, of course.

I always have to follow someone else's whim. Unconsciously, most of the time.

I'm supposed to be a spoiled, self-centered brat who threw magnificent tantrums when I don't get what I want. In many ways I am. But perhaps not enough.

Never enough, because I never seem to have what I truly desired.

Reminder to self: kill papa when I get home.

No, not Lucius Malfoy, as the bastard is rotting presently in hell.

My other father. The one who turned me.

No, not a vampire. Do not associate me with such mediocrity. They make my flawless skin crawl. They're very messy. No finesse at all. When they kill, they leave a bloody trail. When I kill, I don't leave any physical evidence of my handiwork. Unless requested otherwise. Oh, and I always get the job done.

Avada Kedavra? Don't make me laugh. It only works with the perfectly evil, the perfectly vengeful or otherwise very powerful wizards. I am all three but… The strength of the killing curse comes from deep seated hatred. And it is really quite noisy, having to utter two words. Not my style. I don't make a sound when I kill. Besides, it's quite taxing to say it over and over again when you're assigned to kill a hoard of creatures or wizards or muggles… or when you're surrounded by an army of vampires or a swarm of ugly trolls… what do I use then? Like I would tell you…

But I'm getting ahead of myself.

Why am I here again, standing atop a tall tree in the company of an annoying brat that can give me a good run for my money, in the midst of a forest, looking at an ever familiar imposing edifice that is known as Hogwarts?

Oh, yes. An important message from my father to be delivered to the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. The old man's still alive. At this rate, it'll probably take several more decades before Severus' assumes that position. Not that it matters, since my godfather is an immortal. Literally.

It's been three and half years since I last stepped into the halls of that castle. Three years since good old Voldemort took his field trip to hell. Three years since…

I don't like dwelling on old memories. Reminiscing is quite useless. There's nothing anyone can do to change the past... unless you use a time turner, which is highly illegal without permission and has about a hundred cons to a single pro…

I am so tempted to use a glamour spell right now. But I know some people inside the school are bound to notice that. Not to mention thatRaven will be highly amused. I don't like him amused.

There will be no question as to who I am the second I stand before the audience inside my former school. I haven't exactly changed much physically. I'm still the same irresistibly sexy, drop-dead gorgeous and fashionably perfect piece of ass this side of the planet. My beautiful, shiny, silver-white strands are much longer now though, falling half-way down my back, while some graciously framed my face in flawless waves just under my chin.

My family often tease me about looking like a girl. A very pretty girl, they say. Well, that always seemed to get some parts of their anatomy dislocated… accidentally of course.

My eyes are now bright silver instead of gray. My skin is still as pale and smooth as ever. Unblemished but for two marks. One on my face, between my eyebrows, and one on my left chest. My left ear was pierced where I wear the symbol of my father's house as well as my station in his clan. The Shadow Dragons.

Yes.

Dragons. But not the type of dragons that one encounters in the wizarding world. Those are the Earthians. They are the dragon stereotypes. They are heavy, earthbound dragons who, fly, breathe fire, and eat innocent little wizards for dinner. They are the squibs of our species. That's why they are very nearly extinct. Then there are the hydros. The dragons of the waters. They are long and slim and have fins instead of claws. They can speak and they can fly. But very little is known about them in the wizarding word. And even to us. They like to keep mostly to themselves. That's why they settled in the waters in the first place, to avoid contact with those who claim to be much more intelligent life forms. They are somber, serious beings who make the best oracles. Much better the centaurs, but almost just as vague. Never go to them for advice. Finally, there are the aerials. Dragons of the air. Aerials are special dragons, in their opinion, that is. They are dragons that can assume human forms. They often mate with other creatures and produced various lines. The aerials have a different world of their own found above the clouds.

My father's clan is considered to be aerial but we are something much more. Much, much more. And I will say it outright, after all no one can ever accuse me of modesty. I am my father's strongest child. Everyone within our sphere acknowledges this. Even our rivals respect this little detail. But I get ahead of myself.

Being the strongest of his children, he thought it was imperative to send me to this accursed place. Since he cannot be relieved from his responsibilities, he was sending his strongest child as an emissary. A symbol of… respect, if you will, to the Wizarding world. Much to my obvious chagrin.

But why to Hogwarts and not to the Ministry of Magic? Simple. Hogwarts is the de facto seat of power in the Wizarding world. It is where the great Harry James Potter, Dark Lord Slayer extraordinaire resides as a professor of the Defense against the Dark Arts class. How fitting for him.

Flashback

"_Draes, be a love and take a message to the Wizarding world for me."_

"_Not to the sodding Ministry of Magic?"_

"_Of course not, I'm thinking of a direct approach to Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts."_

"_Oh. It a 'No' then."_

"_Come now, Draco, I'm quite sure you remember the way to your old school."_

"_Your point is what exactly, my lord?"_

"_Well since the headmaster already knows you, we can dispense with the time consuming and tedious introductions."_

"_Just send a bloody messenger."_

"_But I am not sending an ordinary message."_

"_You have to other minions, pick one of them."_

"_Dragon…"_

"_I do not do servant's work."_

"_Such a spoiled child you are."_

"_Blame my parents."_

"_I am you father."_

"_Then blame yourself."_

_Chuckles. "Well, I guess, I do spoil you needlessly… maybe I should assert my authority in this household more often."_

"_Why break a perfectly good routine?"_

"_Draco Raelius Slytherin. I am officially sending you to Hogwarts as my emissary."_

"_I'm quite happy being your spoiled rotten son right here, thank you very much."_

"_This is none negotiable."_

"_Oh come on father. You know I do not want to go back there. I would do anything. Send me to eliminate half the monstrous trolls in the Black Mountains, throw me into a pit of hungry, annoying pixies or raging minotaurs! But please, please do not send me back there."_

"_It's time Draco."_

"_It's only been three years, papa."_

"_Time will not wait for you my son."_

"_Why shouldn't it? Even so, I have all the time in the world."_

"_Yes, but they may not."_

"_Who cares about them?"_

"_You do."_

"_I do not."_

"_Do… of do not bait me with such antics, dear child I am well over seven thousand years old."_

"_But you mostly act like you're seven."_

"_Slytherins do not whine or pout."_

"_You do it often enough."_

_Sigh. "Why are you being so difficult? This is the first time you've ever complained about a mission before."_

"_This is the first time you asked this of me."_

"_Then treat it like you would any mission."_

"_You know I can't."_

"_Haven't I taught you enough?"_

"_Are you sure I've learned enough from what you have taught me?"_

"_We will see when you are done with this task, won't we?"_

"_Did I mention that I hate you right now?"_

"_No."_

"_Well, I hate you right now."_

"_No you don't. Underneath all that 'woe-is-to-me' self-pity and that 'i-have-such-a-wondeful-family' sarcasm is the hidden desire to go back and see the life that you eft behind. You will never embrace your true heritage if you cannot let your demons go. You are my strongest child, yes. But you are also my most vulnerable. You can be much more than what you are now."_

"_I'm quite content, father."_

"_I don't believe you'll ever be satisfied until you reached your full potential. We are uncannily alike in that aspect."_

"_I need more time."_

"_I cannot give you that. The sooner you face this the least likely it will come to haunt you one day?"_

"_Speaking from experience, papa?"_

"_Oh, shut up and do not try my patience."_

"_Fine, I will take your damn message and be your perfect little envoy. But be ready when I return."_

"_Ah, will we be treated to the infamous sulk fest?"_

"_That and more, I promise."_

"_Such a brat."_

"_I take after you."_

End flashback

You heard right. I am a literally a Slytherin. Apparently, Slytherin is a Dragon clan more than an extinct wizarding family line. And yes, before t is asked. Salazar Slytherin is related to our clan. Very closely related, in fact. That should explain the snakes.

Draco Raelius Slytherin is my name. Draes to my family. Draco to papa when he is annoyed or displeased with me. I was formerly known as the great Draco Malfoy, prince of the Slytherin house at Hogwarts, sole heir to the Malfoy coffers, son of the Dark lord's right hand man. But that was another life. It turned out that my family had secrets deeply rooted in ancient history that they had been forgotten with time. The tale of how I became who I am can wait later.

I can only tell you one thing, I am quite content where I stand, in the halls of my father, in the arms of this family that I had embraced three years ago. The Wizarding world bring nothing but painful memories and half-healed wounds. I didn't know what papa is thinking sending me here when I know that I am not ready. There is something that he isn't telling me. I can feel it. I'll pester him when I come home.

After our meeting my closest confidants tried to come to my rescue as soon as they heard.

Flashback

"_We hear about the mission, my lady."_

"_I'm not in the mood Raven."_

"_You're never in the mood."_

"_Don't start with me, Nyx. Instead of the usual rearrangement, some precious parts of yours might not be salvageable."_

"_Feisty. Calm down Draes. We're not here to tease… _

"…_much."_

_Glare._

"_Seriously Draes, we're here to tell you that we volunteered to take your place."_

"_Didn't work of course. We were given the 'lecture'."_

"_Papa is right. If I don't face this now, I might not be able to. Go in for the kill while it's still fresh. That's what Lyd taught me."_

"_Lyd was a ruthless windigo psychopath, Draes."_

"_Point. But she prepared me well for combat."_

"_Yes she did. She was always partial towards you."_

"_I can do this."_

"_Of course you can Draes. You are a Slytherin after all."_

"_Cease with this sappy talk. We are calm, cool and utterly collected."_

"_Speak for yourself Nyx. I saw you last night with…"_

"_Zip it!"_

"_Nevertheless, it was agreed that I come with you Draes."_

"_Thanks Raven."_

"_Anything for a lady. I can be quite a gentleman you know."_

"_Raven…"_

"_AArrghhh!"_

End flashback

So now we're here in front of this great castle. Frankly, I do not want to take the long way in and be gawked at by bothersome paintings or some simpering first year. So I believe we'll just make a dramatic appearance at the great hall. Papa always reminded me that Slytherins always do things in silence and in style.

And lo and behold. I'm here in front of the head table, rendering everyone speechless. Most of the old crowd is still here I see. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus, Zabini, pug face, the werewolf, the mutt, the weasel, the mudblood, Longbottom, loony bin, lady weaselette, oh and yes, of course, the almighty scarhead.

I felt my blood boil as I forced myself look at the faces of the people who, save for Severus, betrayed me three years ago and left me broken. I didn't realize the full extent of my leftover rage, until I got here. I feel Ha-Potter's eyes on me and it escalated the turbulent emotions inside me. Fortunately for them, Raven sensed my instability and subtly laid a hand on my arm reminding me of who I am. I kept my face void of any emotion and my anger in check. I've been in worst situations. I know how to conduct myself. I am a Slytherin first and foremost.

Raven spoke for us both looking straight at Dumbledore.

"Greetings Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! We are emissaries sent by Lord Saleus Slytherin of the Shadowlands."

Stepping closer to the head table until he was directly in front of the headmaster he spoke in a low voice.

"We are here to request an audience with you and a Mister Harry Potter. We are to relay a highly important message from our Lord."

End chapter

A/N: So what do you think? Should I continue…do tell.I hope you do read and review…

This fic will be updated every five to seven days if anyone's interested for some more chapters.

shadowsalterity


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I have decided that it would be better if I update on weekends as I have very little free time on weekdays. Thanks for the reviews guys. I hope you review again.

To BlackDecember and SLNS: Thanks

To XxMaraxusxX: Thanks. I'm not probably the one you should ask as i'm still quitea beginner myself but i guess that one of the best tips ever given to me was to just letthe imagination flow and then try to put them into words.It doesn't have to be perfect. Heaven knows howminegoes bad most times. But practice helps one improve. Or so i am led to believe.

Chapter 2

Raven's POV

I found myself standing in the middle of a big dining hall with Draes, also known here as the infamous Draco Malfoy. It's ironic that a Wizarding line that used to be so proud and noble has all but completely vanished and how the surname Malfoy will always be twined for next hundred centuries with the stain brought by the last few generation, almost rejecting all the contributions done by the past ancestors. It is a pity. I've known several decent Malfoys in the course of over one thousand nine hundred years that I've come and gone in this world. The ideals and values of the family have been grossly misinterpreted ever since the seventh century which began when…

Forgive me, I have the tendency to get carried away with my thoughts and memories. It annoys Draes mightily when I fall into idle chatter about such things. But then again I do love to jest with Draco, he amuses me. And I will admit to engaging in merciless teasing and deliberately behave like a mischievous little child instead of my proper age, as I am often reminded, but when you have infinity in the palm of your hands…you have to find ways of amusing yourself. Otherwise, you'll be eternally bored. And when you're bored, you become idle. Wasn't there a muggle saying that 'an idle mind is the devil's workshop' or something? Anyway enough about me for now. I could go on for days or years talking about me and the magnificence that is my life, and yes, I can be even more self-absorbed than Draes, if that is possible. I have after all, almost two millennia of track record behind me. But anyway back to the Great Hall…

Our unannounced arrival produced my young companion's desired effect of making everyone in the hall abruptly cease their lively discussions. The faces of the adults seated at the long table before us had an interesting variety of expressions and in different shades and colors. It was an interesting sight to say the least. I found myself taking a discreet glance at the slayer of Voldemort. He was one of the reasons why we were sent here, if I'm not mistaken. And I rarely am.

Such vivid green eyes he has. And yet there is something in them that is vaguely familiar…

The air was very tense for some moments that I almost anticipated it to solidify. Beside me, my Draes began to radiate powerful, conflicting emotions that barraged my keen senses with anger, loss, desire, hurt, pride, etc. etc. Its intensity overlapped everyone elses, it's giving me a headache as I have acceptable emphatic abilities. Lucky I am not as good as my father or else I'd be writhing on the floor in pain. Draes was fighting for control, I can't be certain if he is winning. I realized then that I must address the situation immediately before things got out of hand.

As Draco had become somewhat indisposed, I took the initiative to greet the Headmaster and announce ourselves. He wasn't hard to recognize as Draes had described him to me before. Using very interesting adjectives. Then again, his vocabulary becomes highly extensive when he speaks of his past. It bordered on blasphemy, I dare say. Not that I could blame him. But we are here on a formal mission. And a Slytherin is always painstakingly proper outside the clan, unless ordered otherwise. Otherwise meant going all-out ruthless. In this case, we were ordered to be polite. I cleared my throat and gave a little customary diplomatic bow, quite bothersome in my opinion, but then again I am a Slytherin…

I should just note that while our earth based stereotypes are crude, barbaric and almost too bloody idiotic for their own hides, the Aerial communities of Dragons are all about rigid social structures, rituals, formalities, age-old customs, and integration of new lines. You wouldn't believe the kind of creatures some dragons mate with. But enough of that for now.

"Greetings Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! We are emissaries sent by Lord Saleus Slytherin of the Shadowlands." I addressed the old man wearing a hideous, animated starry robes. I stepped closer to the head table until I was directly in front of the him. I lowered my voice.

"We are here to request an audience with you and a Mister Harry Potter. We are to relay a highly important message from our Lord."

The old man looked at me quite knowingly with intelligent and twinkling eyes. I then understood what Draes meant. If I were anyone but me, I'd be unnerved. But the splendid creature that I am allowed me to look back levelly, not revealing anything about myself or my emotions. I believe he was quite taken aback by my move.

"Your name young man?" he inquired casually.

"Forgive my rudeness. My name is Raven Cael. You may address me as Sir Cael. This is companion, Sir Draco Raelius." I gestured to Draes. He gave a slight, stiff bow as was customary in our world. "I believe Sir Raelius is appropriate."

I felt something stir within him suddenly. Something akin to bile rose to my throat. I didn't think the people in this room are ready to deal with him right now. I had to cut this visit short.

"I know that it was impolite of us to turn up without notice but our purpose is a bit urgent. Perhaps you would be so kind as to arrange a meeting for us tomorrow?"

"If it is urgent then perhaps we could step into my office after dinner?"

"Our message can wait until morning, headmaster. We are quite fatigued from our travels and in need of a good night's rest." It was a lame excuse, I know, and the old man became aware that something was amiss. I was quite relieved that he dismissed it.

"Would you join us for dinner then?" he invited knowing fully well that I will turn it down.

"I'm afraid that I must respectfully decline as it is not in our custom to dine with others after taxing activities… like taking long journeys.."

"Understood. May I ask someone to show you your quarters then?" he politely offered. And again I had to refused.

"No need for that, sir. We had already arranged for a comfortable accommodation elsewhere. If you would just give me a time as to when we may convene with you, we can be on our way."

"Very well, around nine o' clock will suffice."

"Acceptable. We thank you for your time tonight, Headmaster. We will see you tomorrow."

I stepped towards Draes, who had been standing quietly all throughout my conversation with Albus Dumbledore. I wrapped my hand around his waist gave a small bow to the headmaster and sunk back into the shadows with my companion ignoring the gasps that ensued. I forgot that Draes told me that one cannot apparate or disapparate through the wards of this place. Well, he didn't say one cannot shadow walk. Shadow walking is one of the unique special abilities of the Slytherin clan.

"Beloved," I started. Draes turned into my arms and embraced me. He was trembling all over. I stirred him towards our room. As we were walking in the shadows earlier we heard whispers from the walls of Hogwarts. Apparently, one of the founders also walked in the shadows and left some interesting objects in the darkness. One of these was a map pointing to some of the owner's rooms in Hogwarts. It seemed that Salazar Slytherin had many hidden chambers. We had chosen one before we entered the dining hall.

We stepped into a comfortable, well-preserved bedroom. It was decent enough for a night's rest, I reckon. I would have thought that the millenias would have weathered it a bit but I have no doubt that this place was like what it was thousands of years back. I don't think that this is Salazar Slytherins bedroom by long shot, but it was perhaps a guest room of sorts for people that he wouldn't want running around the halls of the castle. Perhaps for guests, or maybe for a lover. I obviously am not in the position to tell.

The space was cozy enough for two, I suppose, but it was not large by any means. Well, perhaps it is large enough by the standards of this world but it is about one-fifth the size of the bathroom in my bedroom back home so I have a valid defense! The furnishings were very elegant. Horribly outdated, but very elegant nonetheless. And quite lavish as well, I mean the bed was made of pure gold and emerald gems. The sheets were made of fairy silk and the lights that littered all over the place were colored pixy dusts sealed in crystals. But as a true Slytherin would know, _nobody_ in our line would ever think of having a bed of yellow gold in his or her personal chambers. Or if one has good taste, never. Our clan favors black onyx and diamonds for special reasons.

I tucked Draes in bed and began to strip him of his travel garb before I slipped out of mine. I slid beside him under covers and he immediately leaned into my arms. He needed a lot of reassurances for the night. He hadn't been this shaken for nearly a year now. For the outside world Draco appeared to be the perfect Slytherin lord that he is being groomed to be. He is exceedingly attractive, amazingly skilled, highly intelligent, awfully proud, incredibly confident, exceptionally eloquent, dreadfully proper, extremely bossy and horribly vain. But his ability to care is as vast as his capacity to be ruthless. This made him vulnerable as much as he is strong.

I remembered the day he was taken into our domain. His appearance was far from perfect. To be blunt, it was horrid really. He had a bad hair day. Not to mention bruised and dirty. And blood, lots and lots of red dripping on very expensive fox fairy hide entrance carpet…

Flash back…

"Is that him?" I asked as I saw the unconscious form Nyx carried in his arms.

A nod was all I got in response. He seemed quite tired from the long journey.

"He is scrawny… and injured. How bad?" I was curious. This was what the fuzz was all about. The first will arrive soon, they said. This pale, weak little creature was going to be first lord. I would have laughed had I not known the whole story.

"We only had time to retrieve him. His injuries are quite extensive. We reached him only after he was hit by a fatal curse." Nyx explained as he hurriedly carried the fallen boy towards the household infirmary. The young wizard hung limply in his arm that one would believe the boy was dead.

"The death curse?" I inquired, knowing fully well that Avada Kedavra don't have the same effects on our kind as it have on wizards and other creatures.

There was a pause.

"No, worse," was the quiet reply.

"Please don't tell me…" I faltered as it came to me.

A look of affirmation was all I needed.

"Vinculum Animus Mors? How could anyone have known?" Vinculum Animus Mors is an old, old curse banned in every realm, wizarding world and beyond. I was informed that it has not been used for several thousand years. The last victim of the curse was someone quite dear to me. She died thousand years ago.

"We think that this little one was desperate…" Nyx gave the young one a look that I seldom see on his usually impassive features. Sympathy. I was quite taken aback. I didn't know he was capable of feeling such things.

"The other---?" I knew about the other, passive party involved with this young one's ordeal. As we glided through the barely lighted, narrows twist and turns that led to the healing rooms, I tried to pry as much as I can from me companion..

"He was never informed. But I believe a certain headmaster realized what happened before the end. We don't know if he would say anything."

"So all along this little one was…" I had to admire our unconscious patient.

"I'm afraid so." Nyx voice had a tinge of something I can't describe. I feel that there is something that he was not telling me, but I am not going to force it. For now.

"So stubborn." I muttered.

"Just like someone we all knew, don't you think?" He gave me a sad smile, remembering her…

"Yes." I whispered. "This will mean that we have to go through that process again."

"I know. But I have the feeling that this one might last a bit." He said. "He is Slytherin after all."

"He was turned?" I stopped. "When? Why wasn't I informed?"

"Because you were out Nuckelavee hunting." Nyx chuckled a bit, shifting the bloody bundle in his arms and started walking again. I can see the entrance up ahead.

"Ah. So when?"

"Two weeks ago, while he was aimlessly wandering on the forbidden grounds. He fell asleep on the damp ground and that presented an opportunity."

"Hm. He seemed survived that ordeal. And now this as well. He must be pretty special indeed." I stated.

"I heard those lines just before we got here." Ah. Yes, the proud new father.

"He lost a lot of blood." I opened the huge marble doors

"But not enough to kill him, fortunately for us." Nyx laid him down on black sheets. The young wizards breathing is barely there.

"And woe to him." We backed away as the healers began their work silently. They had been informed earlier by messenger to prepare for a patient. The two of us sat down on one of the corners as the rest of the room bustled to and fro.

"He decided to come freely at the last moment…" Nyx wore a distracted look.

"I will do it." I said suddenly.

"Huh?" With a questiong look, black orbs bored into my own, studying me intently.

"For the first five years. I volunteer." I bowed my head little.

"Are you sure? You hardly know him."

"Yes, I'm sure. I should think that I am more than qualified to take the job." And that I am indeed.

"Ever the meek one, aren't you?" He laughed a bit before turning his eyes to the busy healers and our little patient.

"Of course. I'd like to teach him lot of things about us and about anything else. It would be a nice way to pass five years of eternity don't you think?"

Even as I said I am sure Nyx can tell that it was a half truth. I was really more for me than for the young one over there.

"Oh the spirits forbid that you make him a replica of yourself!" He tried to look mortified.

"Oh hush. I know you love me any way." I retorted. Then looking over at the healing table I smiled. "Welcome to the family little one…"

End Flashback…

As Draco recovered I found myself inexplicably drawn to him. The healing of his physical injuries was easy. He was up and walking after two days. But the effects of the curse will continue to haunt him to this day until he decides to rest forever. It was an ancient curse, almost as old as the Wizarding world itself. There is nothing that can be done to undo it. Not that I know of anyway. All I can really do is fulfill my duty to him and also to guarantee that I will be there for him. His family will be there for him till the time comes. Dragons maybe immortal but they can choose death when they grow weary. It is quite ironic that many creatures often wish for immortality. But those that were given all the time in the world eventually get tired of living forever.

I lay there holding Draes till he fell asleep. It is still early in the evening but I am not looking forward for the coming of the sun. I somehow know that tomorrow Draes spirit will be screaming in anguish belying his infernally calm façade. And it will hurt. For both of us. Why was he sent here?

I sense his restless dreams, eternally haunted by a pair of emerald green eyes.

Please let us make it through this night.

End Chapter

A/N: sorry that the plot's a bit slow. Shall I go on?

Vinculum Animus Mors: I made this up… it's crude Latin… Vinculum: bond Animus/Animo: soul, spirit Mors: Death… you do the math…


	3. Chapter 3

Discalimers: Harry Potter? Not mine.

A/N: Sorry for the delay…

To Kozi-Amaya-Chan: Thanks. Sorry for the confusion. This is HD. Raven is…well see below...

R&R pls. Do tell if I'm boring you or something…

Chapter 3 Beloved

Draco's POV

"_I didn't do it! I swear I didn't!" _

"_You know me… you know me! You know I could never do that!_

"_Please you have to believe me…"_

"_Say you believe me."_

"_Don't send me back out there… they will kill me!"_

"_Please I beg you!"_

"_Please… anyone…"_

"_Nooo!"_

"Nooo!"

I woke up screaming as the images burned inside my head. In an instant, I felt Raven touch my back with long pacifying strokes as I acquaint myself with consciousness. I must have been thrashing up pretty badly. I heard myself whimper softly before falling into his arms. He has always been there for me when this happens. He did what he had always done and held me for several minutes in silence. He swept some hair off me cheeks and tucked me below his chin. I hated showing any signs of weakness but it was not something I could help over the past few years.

"Another nightmare Draes?" he asked. His quiet voice was full of concern. Rightly so. This had been going on since papa had assigned me this mission.

I burrowed further into his warmth of his embrace as he held me tighter. I felt his fingers brush into my hair and his lips touch the top of my head.

"I am sorry, beloved, that you had to go though all this again," he soothed. "But you know you must. You cannot move on until you've truly let go of the past."

"How does one let go after…" I broke down completely. I am not embarrassed of showing such vulnerability to Raven. I am assured with all my being that he will never use it against me. Ever. He knew what happened. He, along with papa and Nyx were the only ones who knew everything I went through. He had his own tragic past, so in many ways I sensed that he understood a semblance of what I am going through right now.

"I don't know Draes," he admitted. Raven rarely admits not knowing about something. "But somehow you've got to try. I don't even know how, but you know that we'll always be here for you."

"It still hurts too much sometimes. I'm much happier whenever the pain numbs occasionally."

"Of course it does hurt," his voice was still low but there I can feel a barely controlled rage coming off his aura. "What happened to you was a crime of the highest magnitude in our race. Like you, I could hardly control my self earlier, but you know that displeasing a certain someone like grandfather will not be very good for both our health, no matter how much we are loved."  
"I don't know if I can make it through tomorrow," I confessed.

"You can and you will," Raven said with determination. "Even if I have to drain myself unconscious, Draes."

I nodded silently into his chest.

"Sleep now, beloved. I will watch over you." He tilted my face up with one hand and gave me a soft kiss on my brow. I sighed and rested my head back on his chest.

Raven hummed a familiar melody into my ears attempting to lull me softly into slumber. We both know that it wouldn't work but it always did calm me down considerably.

Raven and I have a very complicated relationship. In the Aerial community many believe that we are lovers… but that couldn't be any farther from the truth. Of course, it does not help that Raven would flirt with me a lot, if only to rile things up a bit. It's quite disturbing when he does that. But he's got tendency to be quite sadistic streak when boredom hits him. Nyx commented once that it ran in the family. That's most probably why I was sent here in Hogwarts. My father is really gonna be sorry when I return home. He'll find several of his rare collections multiplying in pieces as they fly over his head, his hair bight pink and orange for a month among other things until my temper is somewhat appeased. It makes me feel a bit better, thinking of ways to make papa's life living hell. After all, he had always reiterated that Slytherins can never be coerced into an action without expecting some form of retribution. I'll show him payback.

Beloved. Raven calls me that every time something like this happens or to ease my mood swings. He doesn't call me by my rightful title because this is another life.

Beloved. There is always a pause as an unspoken word is silently acknowledged after it. Beloved. It means everything but it meant nothing. At least not anything romantic at all. It is simply his description of me.

Beloved. It means that I am loved. I am cared for. I am safe. I am watched over. I will never be forsaken. I will never be alone. That is it. And that is more than enough. For me. For both of us.

Beloved. It is what my family calls me privately when they are trying to reassure me. They know that I crave for whatever care, attention and security that a family is suppose to offer. What the Malfoys had mostly failed to give me growing up. Papa calls me his 'beloved' with a silent 'brat' when he is being annoyingly affectionate. Nyx addresses me as his 'beloved' with the unspoken 'brother'. For Raven it's…

There is something else to be noted here.

You see, Raven is my lifeline. And I truly meant lifeline in every sense of word.

This basically means that when he dies I die, you get the idea. Luckily for me I have back ups namely, Papa and Nyx. Papa said that I'd probably have to shift to either him or Nyx every ten years or until Raven finds his lifemate. A lifeline is a type of bond that temporarily binds one soul to another. No it doesn't suck much life force from the host, it just sort of boosts the recipient soul every now and then. It is much like that resuscitator things that muggles use in hospitals to revive a patient and aid him in breathing until he can manage on his own. Surprise that I know about those? You'd be surprised at what I know about the muggle world. But that is not the issue right now. Being the receiver of a life booster makes me feel like a parasite sometimes, but it's too late to back out now. When I agreed to embrace my heritage back then, I didn't know that this was going to happen to me. Why would I need a lifeline?

Simple, I'm really supposed to be dead all those years ago. Why? Well, you see, when a soul bond is violently ripped apart the result would be instantaneous death to both parties. Suffice to say, soul bonds are very rare in the Wizarding world. Chances are slim enough that one might find his or her soul mate in one lifetime. I was blessed or was it cursed, to find my own true soul mate. I initiated the bond, but it hadn't been completed. It was a half-bond. Half bonds are much more delicate than completed soul bonds. What a half-bond meant was that one's whole being, mind, body and spirit was bound to one's soul mate, but this bond is not reciprocated. The initiator will feel all the emotions, be in tune with the other's needs and wants, and lend strength when other mate is weakened or is ill. When the half bond is broken, only the one who is bound shall suffer the tragic consequences and eventually die a very, very painful death. Only the strongest of beings can survive the ordeal if, and only if they are able to find an equally, if not a more powerful host willing to take on a temporary bond that will sustain them for a few years before switching hosts.

Four years ago, unbeknownst to many, I bonded myself to my soul mate. I did it because I had to at that time. I did it because I had been confident enough that it would eventually be completed later on. I had been to complacent. It was an error that I paid and am still paying a very high price for. My mate never knew of the bond. I didn't get the chance to tell him. That's why it had been too easy for him to tear everything down and rip my soul apart unknowingly.

Yes. Him. You have a problem with that? Same sex relationships are common enough in this world. You are going to ask if I am gay? I cannot really answer that. I am one of those who appreciate beauty in all its forms. And he was, is, and will always be the most beautiful creature I've ever laid my eyes on. I wish I could forgive him. I wish I could forget. But wishes are futile because reality is often too harsh for words and the Fates could be quite cruel with their jokes. The pain of his betrayal still feels fresh in my memory, in my heart and even in my flesh every single day that I am now numb.

Raven was both my bane and my salvation. He had been the most logical choice for me as our spiritual signatures are very much attuned with each other. He is at par with papa when it came down to compatibility with me. He saved me from withering away in death but he was a constant reminder of the reason why I had been knocking at Death's door. He is an empath. And a strong one at that. I know that he can feel my pain greatly, not only because he is my host but because everything about me affects him directly even without the existing bond.

You see, he reminds me too much of my lost love. Those unruly black locks, the carefree radiant smile, the shape of his eyes… If not for that silver eyes and his elegant nose he would have been an almost carbon copy of him. I wondered if anyone in the hall had noticed earlier. If the had, they might think that Raven is a substitute for my mate.

He is not. Not at all. His attitude is definitely from papa's side of the family. Proud, elegant, strong, cunning... and horribly spoiled just like me. But physically, his attributes and some of his mannerisms are so similar to his father, that they could almost be mistaken as twins. Except that Raven is currently sporting this ridiculous hairstyle which is parted on one side, covering about half of his right cheek, with a short braided tail at the back. This somehow hid the uncanny resemblance which would have caused a commotion among the occupants of the castle. I am thankful for this small comfort. It wouldn't do for rumors to float around the Wizarding world about their wonder boy having twin. Because he does not have any biological siblings.

But he has a son.

A two thousand year old half-Shadow dragon son to be exact. A son from a lifetime long past and forgotten by all but three.

A son fathered by his mate.

Me.

Yes.

My soul mate is none other than the revered savior of this damn magical community.

Harry Potter.

I would tell you how it came to be… but perhaps later, as I am already feeling drowsy.

I am going to have a very trying day when I wake, I can feel it to the very marrow of my bones... I can do nothing now but sleep…

End chapter 3…

A/N:

It wasn't what you were expecting was it? It will get more complicated… things are twisting and turning everywhere as i type, but i assure you that things will eventually be cleared up... o so i hope(snickers)... Harry, Severus and other will finally make an appearance in the next chap… that is if anyone's still interested...

Sorry if the update is late… reality is pulling my ear off pretty bad right now...

If you want me to continue somehow let me know… If you have questions etc, let me know. Reviews are greatly appreciated and it keeps me motivated. Please? I'm still quite new at this, so I really need some feedback as to how I'm doing so far...

Maybe i'll try to write some more...

Thanks…


End file.
